Various containers are known in the art for the retention and exhibition of fluids or gels such as cleaning products, fabric softeners or oral care products. Such containers are typically formed with a primary packaging having a shape and size selected to minimize weight and/or outer profile so as to maximize the quantity of containers receivable in a shipping carton. However, this primary packaging sacrifices structural integrity for other factors such as weight, size and aesthetics. Thus, in order to ship said container, the container must be provided with a cumbersome secondary or tertiary packaging to protect the container during transport. In some cases, the primary packaging is loaded into a shipping carton (secondary packaging) and the shipping carton is provided with a means to prevent further damage to the container during transport (tertiary packaging). For example, a cushioning material (e.g., loose-fill styrofoam packing material or “packing peanuts”, air filled sacs, etc.) is inserted into the shipping carton to limit movement of the container within the shipping carton during transport (e.g., for e-commerce). However, these packaging systems are cumbersome and require the addition of additional packaging materials at various stages of transport, therefore increasing the manpower needed to transport goods to a consumer, creating extra steps to be completed by the shipper and any intermediary parties (e.g., third-party seller], and increasing the overall cost of shipping the container. Furthermore, the secondary packaging (e.g., loose-fill styrofoam packing material or “packing peanuts”, air-filled sacs, etc.) is often incapable of withstanding forces applied thereto during shipping and thus fails to properly insulate the container stored therein from fracture, leakage and other damage.
There is a need for a container which is configured to withstand forced applied thereto during transport while minimizing the steps required to ship said container.